John Lennon
- ERBP45= }}|fullname = John Winston Ono Lennon|nicknames = Sargent Peppers|born = October 9, 1940|died = December 8, 1980|hair = Brown|eyes = Brown|image2 = |ERBnumber = Harry Styles vs Paul McCartney The Beatles vs One Direction|vs = Harry Styles Louis Tomlinson Niall Horan Liam Payne Zayn Malik|releasedate = June 22, 2014|votecount = N/A|location = Abbey Road}}John Lennon makes a cameo appearance in Harry Styles vs Paul McCartney. He was played by Justin Buckner. He appeared again as a rapper in Harry Styles vs Paul McCartney 2, and Battled Harry Styles, Niall Horan, Liam Payne, Louis Tomlinson and Zayn Malik Where he was Voiced by MaNCHA, But still Physically portrayed by Justin Buckner Information on the Rapper John Ono Lennon (born John Winston Lennon, October 9, 1940 – December 8, 1980) was an English musician and singer-songwriter who rose to worldwide fame as a founder member of the Beatles, one of the most commercially successful and critically acclaimed acts in the history of popular music. Together with Paul McCartney, he formed one of the most celebrated songwriting partnerships of the 20th century. Born and raised in Liverpool, Lennon became involved as a teenager in the skiffle craze; his first band, the Quarrymen, evolved into the Beatles in 1960. As the group disintegrated towards the end of the decade, Lennon embarked on a solo career that produced the critically acclaimed albums John Lennon/Plastic Ono. Bands and Imagine, and iconic songs such as "Give Peace a Chance" and "Imagine". After his marriage to Yoko Ono in 1969, he changed his name to John Ono Lennon. Lennon disengaged himself from the music business in 1975 to devote time to raising his infant son Sean, but re-emerged with Ono in 1980 with the new album Double Fantasy. He was shot and murdered three weeks after its release by Mark David Chapman, a crazed Beatles fan. Lennon revealed a rebellious nature and acerbic within his music, writing, and drawings, on film and in interviews. Controversial through his political and peace activism, he moved to New York City in 1971, where his criticism of the Vietnam War resulted in a lengthy attempt by Richard Nixon's administration to deport him, while some of his songs were adopted as anthems by the anti-war movement. As of 2012 Lennon's solo album sales in the United States exceed 14 million units, and as writer, co-writer or performer, he is responsible for 25 number-one singles on the US Hot 100 chart. In 2002, a BBC poll on the 100 Greatest Britons voted him eighth, and in 2008, Rolling Stone ranked him the fifth-greatest singer of all-time. He was posthumously inducted into the Songwriters Hall of Fame in 1987 and into the Rock and Roll Hall of Fame in 1994. Cameo Lyrics I killed John Lennon with my beautiful voice Lyrics: Verse 1: You're basically any other boyband.. You're known for getting eight year old's and sucking British dick... We're spitting hot on this vinyl, you've reached out fame? Our's has tripled... The Beatles blew your bodies in all directions! Trivia *He is the third historical figure to be used from ERBoH to ERBParodies *He appears in Harry Styles line from 0:23 to 0:25 Category:Characters Category:J